Trip
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Just a story of a little girl and her guardian angel. One-shot.


**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what? 8-9 months. Maybe... I'm really sorry, but I had a really bad writer's block and school has been kicking my butt. However, here is a story I've been working past 2 months. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Lester!"

His wife called in the middle of the night. She was in a children room. Their daughter got sick a few days ago and her health condition got worse tonight. Fever, the little girl had was very high and her mother didn**'**t know what to do to reduce it. She was desperate. She tried to cool her down with ice packs, but that didn't little girl didn't even feel the ice, or her mother's hand on her forehead. But she saw the whole situation from a different point of view. Maybe she had someone who helped her get through all this torture.

"Penny, what's going on?" frightened and sleepy dad of the girl walked into the room.

"The fever keeps getting worse and worse. We have to take her to the hospital. She's started hallucinating, she said there's a friend behind the window." She was indescribably worried about her daughter. The incapability to do anything was tearing her heart apart.

"Okay, get Ally dressed, I will get the car." Penny gave Ally quick kiss on her forehead, then went to get ready for the ride. She hardly felt or heard anything. In one hand she held her favorite teddy bear and squeezed his paw. With the other one she wiped her sweaty forehead. She lifted her little head and looked around if her friend Austin wasn't there. She only knows him a few days. When her parents aren't close, he comes in through a window. He tells her not to tell her parents, because it's their secret and mommy and daddy wouldn't understand. He says that they will go on a trip together soon, but that is also their secret her parents aren't supposed to know.

"Austin?" The little girl called out with a hoarse voice. He wasn't here. She wanted to cry and when she took a deep breath, awaiting the first tear, the window opened and her friend came in along with a winter breeze. He closed the window and sat down on her bed.

She liked his light hair and she loved running her little fingers through it. It calmed her down. And his brown eyes. They gave her a strange feeling of safety.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She said sadly. Austin gently stroked her face.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." He smiled."Why are you so sad?" He frowned a little, but didn't stop smiling. He grabbed her little hand and put it into his.

"Mommy and daddy are going to take me to the hospital. They say I'm too sick."

"Really? I think you look quite healthy." Once again he smiled at her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, trust me. By the way, our trip is getting closer and closer. Remember?" Austin asked happily.

"Yay! Are there going to be kittens and unicorns and rainbows and cotton candy?" She forgot about her pain for a second.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. Anything you want is going to be there."

"Mommy and daddy too?" Austin didn't know what to say. He knew that her parents weren't destined to go on this "trip" yet.

"Of coarse." He lied. He didn't want to upset her, definitely not now. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of her parents' steps. Austin got up and wanted to hide.

"Stay." Ally grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Okay, Ally. I'm invisible, remember?" He stood behind her nightstand with a bedlight on and winked at her. It was true. Her parents couldn't see him. Only the ones who need him, can see him. He always comes earlier, to make it easier for them to leave.

Ally's parents came in and her mom started changing her into clean clothes. Whenever Ally looked at Austin, he would give her a big smile but it hurt him. It hurt him that he'd have to take their daughter away. He knew how her mother felt. He wanted to cry so many times, when he saw her mother doing everything she can to help her baby girl. Especially when everybody knew how it was going to end. But he was here for her. He promised her.

The ride was terrible for Ally. Austin wasn't there with her, which made her sad. That was sort of his intention. He needed to make her love him and trust him, so that leaving doesn't hurt her as much. The adults get it fast but kids are too sensitive and hardly understand things like this. Austin was a bit different when it came to this. He always came early a built some sort of a bond with those, who are running out of time. Bond based on trust and friendship. That'a why he always gets children. Only God knows why they like him so much.

Ally watched the world outside the car. She watched how the rain drops traveled down the window. It was dark and very cold outside. She felt it, when her dad took her out of the car. Before the cold could get under her skin, they entered the hospital.

"You'll be okay, sweetheart." Said Ally's mom. Ally closed her eyes and it didn't take long till she fell asleep. She was tired. When she woke up, she was lying in bed. The first thing she was a bunch of people dressed in white clothes. Those people were doctors and nurses, she knew that. She turned to her mom, who was crying. She didn't understand why, she felt good like never before. Her dad was crying too. He held her mom around her shoulder with one hand, while he whipped his eyes with the other. Ally didn't understand why they were so sad and wanted to tell them that she's fine. For some reason, she couldn't speak up. At this moment she was really confused and desperate. She noticed that she was wearing the same pajamas she was wearing before. Her mom changed her before they left the house. How is that possible? Her mom was saying something, but this time Ally couldn't hear. It was like she was miles away. Ally started crying slowly. And then she saw him. He was standing on the other side of the big window, that separated the room and the corridor. He waved at her and Ally waved back. She didn't hesitate, she jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"So Ally, are you ready for out trip?" He saw how her eyes glowed with happiness.

"Yes!"

"We should get going." He grabbed her little hand and turned to the exit.

"Really? I'll just go get my mommy and daddy." She wanted to tell her parents, but Austin stopped her.

"Ally... They have to stay here."

"B-but you said t-that..." She had tears on the edge. Austin whipped them before any of them could come out.

"I know, but it's just not their time yet."

"But they will miss me and I will miss them too."

"Don't worry. You will see them again one day. Trust me." He bent down to hug her. In the corner of his eye he could see her mother hugging little girl's lifeless body. He felt her pain.

"You'll be fine and your mommy and daddy will understand." He was comforting her and himself too. He never understood why he has to take such small and innocent souls.

"Okay." Little Ally agreed with a smile.

"Let's go, it's time." When Ally grabbed his hand, he smiled down at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you forgot your teddy bear at home." He pulled it out of nowhere and gave it to the girl. Ally didn't say anything, she just hugged her teddy bear with one hand. She and her angel walked down the long corridor.

"I'm glad you're here." Ally said. Austin gave her a smile before they both disappeared in white light...

* * *

**Important question: I need to know if you would like, if I made a Violetta story. I'm not sure if it's a thing in the US or anywhere else, but it definitely is in my country. Let me know in the reviews, love ya :)**


End file.
